Many people use small and portable storage containers as pill dispensers to assist in the management of their medication and vitamin needs. These storage containers may be divided into daily use compartments. Many people ingest their pills with the assistance of a liquid.
Thus there is a need to provide a means for a person to attach and detach the portable storage container to a drinks container to allow the person to have the medication or vitamins and accompanying liquid readily available for daily ingestion in any location at any time.